He Proposed
by butterfly starr1
Summary: The day has finally come where Gordo proposes to Lizzie. How does he propose, and will Lizzie say yes? How will Miranda react? *1 Chapter song fic to the Kelly Price song 'He Proposed'*


He Proposed  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all that has any relation to Lizzie McGuire.  
  
I decided to try my hand at a one-chapter song fic. This was the most beautiful song I've heard lately; it made me want to cry. Find some way to listen to 'He Proposed' by Kelly Price. It's a really pretty song.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
It Was Valentines Day February The 14th  
  
My Baby Took Me To A Special Place  
  
Said He Had A Surprise For Me  
  
He Told Me To Close My Eyes  
  
So That I Could Not See And When I Opened Them Up  
  
He Was On One Knee Reachin' For My Hand (That's When) ***  
  
On July 26, 2007, Gordo told me we were going to take a trip. This was my boyfriend, Gordo, and although he's the smartest guy I know, there's a little but of stupid in every guy. When he finally convinced me to go somewhere, somewhere that I didn't know, he blindfolded me, and we drove for what seemed like hours. When the car finally stopped, I tried to take the blindfold off, but Gordo stopped me. He told me to hold his hand, because we had a bit of walking to do. I hit him playfully on the shoulder and told him he should have told me that, so I would have worn flip-flops.  
  
I heard running water, and birds were chirping sweetly. Gordo said I could take the blindfold off finally, and I gasped at what I saw.  
  
Gordo was down on one knee.  
  
***  
  
He Proposed To Me He Proposed With A Diamond Ring  
  
I Started Crying He Placed It On My Finger And I Said  
  
Yes He Proposed To Me He Proposed With A Diamond Ring I Couldn't Believe It I Looked In His Eyes And I Said Yes.  
  
***  
  
"Ohmigod." I started crying.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire," he said, opening a small black velvet box, revealing a diamond ring. "I have loved you forever. Ever since we were crying together in diapers. Even when we were one and all you did was stole my toys. I loved you in first grade when you took your 'blanky' everywhere, and it was Lizzie, Gordy, and Blanky, playing together all the time. I loved you even when you and Paolo were an item. 0And I don't know anything in the world I would want more in the world than to be Mr. Lizzie McGuire.  
  
"Oh Gordo," I said, laughing and crying at the same time. "How 'bout I'll just be Mrs. David Gordon? Mr. Lizzie McGuire does not sound right."  
  
"Whatever you want." Gordo said, still holding the box on one knee. "Well then, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh God! Yes yes yes!" I said as he slipped the ring onto my finger. "I would have said yes if you had asked me in the 8th grade!"  
  
"Seriously?" he said, standing up.  
  
"Seriously!" I said as I jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
I'll Never Forget That Night It Was 8:43 Pm To Be Precise  
  
He Looked Into My Eyes And Said You've Made Me The Happiest Man Alive Soon As I Got Home I Called My Mother On The Phone Said You Won't Believe What Just  
  
Happened To Me  
  
***  
  
We were lying in Gordo's bed that night at his apartment. It was the summer before we started college, and he already had his own apartment. I was planning on getting one with Miranda, but Miranda and I are both lazy people who don't do anything until the last minute possible.  
  
"You've made me the happiest man alive." Gordo said as he pushed some of blond hair out of my face.  
  
"How about the happiest Gordo alive?" I asked, kissing him.  
  
"I'm a man too." Gordo said. "And I've got my dignity."  
  
"Ha. Anyways, being the happiest Gordo alive makes it unique." I said, laughing.  
  
"Whatever you say.." he said.  
  
"And you've made me the happiest Lizzie alive."  
  
We woke up the next morning, and I immediately called Miranda on my cell.  
  
"Manders!" I yelled excitedly.  
  
"Lizzie," she said, sounding a cross between mad and tired, though more tired than mad. " It is eight o'clock in the morning, no one in their right mind is up at eight o'clock on a Saturday!"  
  
"Gordo and I are." I said, smiling over the phone. "You MUST come over. Now."  
  
"Lizz-bee. No." Miranda said, using the nickname she uses on me when the subject must be dropped. "I need my beauty rest."  
  
"Randa, you're already beautiful." I said. "And you HAVE to come over!"  
  
"Fine!" She said, giving in. "Where are ya?"  
  
"Gordo's."  
  
"I'll be over in ten." She said, and then hung up. I knew she was mad I was waking her up so early, but as soon as she knew Gordo proposed, she'd forget all about it.  
  
I ran down the steps. It was an apartment, true, but it was more like a town house. I ran into the kitchen, where Gordo was making breakfast.  
  
"Gordo!" I yelled and ran over to kiss him.  
  
"Inside voices only!" he joked as I leaned in.  
  
Gordo had grown only a bit since junior high. This was okay, since I grew almost none since junior high, much to my chagrin.  
  
"When will Randa be over?" He asked, flipping pancakes.  
  
"How'd you know?" I said as I looked through his pantry. "And is there any strawberry syrup?"  
  
"You call her whenever anything happens. You called her when the shoe store at the mall was having a buy one get one free on all sandals. He said as he put some pancakes onto a large plate. "And no, no strawberry."  
  
"Eew. Then I don't want any pancakes."  
  
"Suit yourself." He said, then began singing the Chili's baby back ribs song. "I want my baby back.."  
  
At that moment the doorbell ring, and I was glad.  
  
"Gordo, you are not cut out to be a singing diva." I said laughing, and walked out of the kitchen to the front door. I was hoping it was Miranda, since all I had on was an oversized Beatles T-shirt of Gordo's. I opened the door, and lo and behold, a very sleepy looking Miranda stood before me.  
  
"Hello Randa!" I said, hugging her. I decided not to show her my ring. I'd let her see it own her own.  
  
"I brought some strawberry pancake syrup!" Randa said, showing me the bottle.  
  
"Woo hoo!" I said, dancing around. "But how did you know there was breakfast?"  
  
"Gordo cooks breakfast ALL THE TIME!" she said, making her way to the kitchen. "And he never buys strawberry syrup. He seems to have a strike against it."  
  
"Hey Randa!" Gordo said, getting up from the table and hugging her. "I see you brought some of that disgusting syrup."  
  
"Yup." Miranda said, grinning.  
  
We all sat down at the table, and I spread some jelly on my toast.  
  
"Hey, now that we have the right kind of syrup," I said, reaching over to Gordo's plate and taking three of his six pancakes. "I can have some patty cakes."  
  
"Oh God!" Miranda gasped.  
  
"What?!" I said, thinking something was on fire.  
  
"The ring!" Miranda said, choking on her toast.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said, grinning. "Gordo and I are getting married."  
  
"Does your Mom know?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No." I said, biting my lip. "She's gonna freak."  
  
"Anywaaays," Miranda said. "TELL ME EVERYTHING! How did this happen?! When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me he had proposed sooner?"  
  
***  
  
We Will Be Together-This I Know  
  
We Will Love Forever My Heart Told Me So  
  
If You Promise To Hold Me Tight And Never Let Me Go  
  
We'll Be Husband And Wife  
  
For The Rest Of Our Lives ***  
  
That night in Gordo's bed, I looked over at his sleeping face. We were going over to my house tomorrow, and then to his parents' house, so we could tell them the news. They were gonna freak, but they'd get used to it.  
  
I love Gordo more than anything in the world. I'm so glad he feels the same way.  
  
I wonder if we'll start going by our proper names. Elizabeth and David. Brooke and David. Nah. None of those sound right. We'll always be..  
  
Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo and Lizzie. Whichever way, it doesn't matter. As long as it's those two names, together forever. 


End file.
